


Old Time Job

by johnsidney



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.這次是Malcolm與Jamie年輕時的故事。內容若有任何對宗教不敬言論，皆屬劇情需要。<br/>2.由於我覺得二三十歲和現在四五十歲多少會有差異，加上是不同職場(笑)，所以性格揣摩上有保留的部分，也有做點微調的部分。<br/>3.有點長，但我還是盡量十章完結掉它。完全的PG-13，因為是描述初遇的過程，甚至也可以看成無斜線。<br/>4.他們不屬於我。但能寫Jamie的神父造型真是大滿足XDDDDDDD(變態</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.這次是Malcolm與Jamie年輕時的故事。內容若有任何對宗教不敬言論，皆屬劇情需要。  
> 2.由於我覺得二三十歲和現在四五十歲多少會有差異，加上是不同職場(笑)，所以性格揣摩上有保留的部分，也有做點微調的部分。  
> 3.有點長，但我還是盡量十章完結掉它。完全的PG-13，因為是描述初遇的過程，甚至也可以看成無斜線。  
> 4.他們不屬於我。但能寫Jamie的神父造型真是大滿足XDDDDDDD(變態

很多人都說，在那場可怕的電視訪問後，Ben Swain的人緣好像暫時變好了。

話雖如此，每個人找他攀談時，還是會刻意開開他一緊張就擠眉弄眼的玩笑。Ben不是喜歡說三道四的那種人，但必要的時候、就像許多政客基本的計倆，他也會善用葡萄棚底下的閒言閒語，來轉移嘲笑的箭靶。

Ben Swain曾經嚴肅的照鏡子，把自己弄得很緊張，然後仔細端詳鏡中的自己。他眨眼的頻率確實非常可笑，他甚至聽到自己笑得比誰都大聲。

但再怎麼好笑，Ben喜出望外的發現，原來還有更可笑的事情值得拿出來說嘴。

『他受過神職訓練的。』

這是那個Malcolm說的，那個該死的、把他放進水溝裡浸泡無數次的Malcolm說的。Ben心想，有什麼理由不把這番話放送出去呢？

「你知道Jamie是神學院出身嗎？」Ben得意洋洋的說。

「之前你跟我說過了。」Glenn搖搖頭，繼續看報紙。

「這不是很有趣嗎？」Ben追問。

「我看不出有什麼好討論的。」對Glenn而言，Jamie只是另一個有可能會打碎他鼻樑的瘋子。

「如果他真的待過神學院，那就是上帝派來荼毒我們的。」Ollie對Ben說道。

「你怎麼不說他在那之前就先被惡魔收買了？」Ben緊張地眨眨眼。

「這樣的話，那個惡魔就是Malcolm。」Ollie信誓旦旦的說道。

不管怎麼說，畢竟都是過去的事了。而且，要不是當時的Jamie還很默默無聞，加上翻找新聞官的歷史對政治生涯也沒什麼幫助，人們其實會更想用那眼線與側邊捲瀏海找點樂子的。

學生時代的玩笑話終究比不過出社會以後的不堪往事。據說傑米在進十號以前曾做過一陣子的藝文記者，但那也是在很多人認識馬爾科姆之前的事了。

「不能怪Malcolm，」Glenn憂慮的說道，「他們注定要湊在一塊的。」

「就像比蒙巨獸和利維坦？」Ollie說道。

「老天......」Ben沒想到自己的話題能延伸到這種境界。

事實上，不論他們如何揣測Jamie曾待過神學院的事實，根本沒有人可以具體想像那隻新聞辦的惡犬穿梭在校園裡的模樣，更不用說口袋裡安放的還是神學院配發的學生證。同樣的，沒有多少人知道的是，比起在報社擔任藝文記者的時候，Jamie可能更樂意去回憶他待在神學院的那段日子。

畢竟，誠如Glenn所言，不論是在親近天堂的神學院，亦或是靠近地獄的新聞辦，他和Malcolm都是注定要湊在一塊的。


	2. Chapter 2

神學院又一次成為性醜聞的搖籃。這樣的標語對所有想成為宣教士的學生而言，是極度敏感的。而對那些被稱做先生的老師們來說，更是格外聳動。

那時的Jamie還不知道自己想從乏味的神學研讀中收穫些什麼，會進神學院也完全是他老爸的主意。因此，相比早上的唱詩班練習，他寧可躲在球場上看報紙。

那一天，和平常沒什麼不同。神學院的Jamie McDonald沐浴在早晨有些冷冽的陽光下，他熬過了唱詩班的練習時間，這是他－－他向老爸擔保－－惟一會做的一件對上帝不敬的事情。雖然他不認為上帝真的會怪他沒好好唱歌，反而跑到球場上悠哉看報。

『神學院又一次成為性醜聞的搖籃，在重重圍牆下，神的代言人正在姑息養奸...』

Jamie喜歡看報紙，他會記住可笑政治畫家的名字，看到言辭激烈的社論文章也會多少讀上一點。但當時他對政治一點也不敏感，而只是純粹的想從這些圖畫和言論中得到一點壓力上的紓解。

「寫得什麼玩意？」Jamie輕笑起來，他瞄了一眼文章作者的名字：「Malcolm。」

他以前沒讀過叫Malcolm的人寫的文章，但並不意味著這個姓Tucker的不夠重要。他以前聽信某個教授的話，總是為了省時間而只讀專欄，後來他發現很多專欄到頭來都盡是寫些廢話。

這個Malcolm很可能從不寫專欄，而且這篇文章似乎還挺有意思。Jamie讓風吹亂前額的頭髮，繼續讀下去。

「Jamie！」一個聲音逮住他。  
「！」Jamie跳起來，只是幾個唱詩結束的朋友。  
「你又翹掉練習了，Jamie！」  
「主教有發現嗎？」Jamie只問重點。  
「還有幾個人也睡過頭了......這是今天的？」其中一人將他的報紙搶過去。

Jamie還沒來得及喊「自己去買」，就發現今天搶報紙看的人還真不少。

「你看完那篇文章了嗎？Jamie？」

這些唱詩班的學生全都套著白色的唱詩袍和白色的披肩，底下才是那件黑漆漆的祭袍。Jamie為了假裝自己有去練習，也按規矩穿上了，不過他底下沒有穿祭袍，而是一般的外出服。純粹練習或者接下來沒有相關課程的時候，這麼穿是被允許的。只是基於領唱的神父非常囉嗦，多數人還是願意花時間換穿祭袍。

「什麼文章？」  
「神學院又一次成為性醜聞的搖籃......」有人開始讀起了那篇文章。

Jamie笑起來。有幾個人跟他一塊笑，還有些人則覺得不妥的盯著他看。

「這個人把我們狠狠批了一頓。」讀報的那位說。  
「不是我們，你這樣說好像大家都做了那種事一樣！」幾個人紛紛糾正那人的說詞。

Jamie相信他這些拘謹的唱詩班同伴不曾幹過什麼壞事，但他很確定－－或者大家都心照不宣，真的有人跟副主教在告解室裡搞東搞西，結果真的不小心搞出麻煩來了。

那篇署名Malcolm Tucker的社論，針對他們學院日前爆出的性醜聞大做文章，雖然沒有啟用任何不堪的字眼，潤飾過後的字句仍然透著銳利的筆鋒。Jamie相信這篇文章剛寫完的時候絕對比現在恐怖十倍。

「你知道今天又有記者要來嗎？」  
「又有？」Jamie皺起眉頭。

Jamie不喜歡大批的記者。他們學校前陣子首度遭遇大批媒體陣仗，Jamie才真正體會到什麼叫做「大批」的記者。就像電視上看到的，那些記者全部都問同一個問題，不用說那些問題都蠢得可以。而那些回答問題的更是蠢得沒話說。

「聽說他們要搞個專題，很多神父都得接受訪問。」  
「他媽的都是不懂拒絕的白癡嗎？」Jamie忍不住說。

所有人又再度不知如何是好的盯著他看。Jamie自覺失言，只好咬了咬下唇，聳聳肩膀。

「但這次只有一家報社，重點好像也不全放在醜聞上面......」有人說。

Jamie沒說話。他心裡正嘲笑著，如果不把重點擺在醜聞上面，神學院還能有什麼重點值得報導？不過，他對那組獲得採訪特許的記者挺感興趣的。如果是靠關係，不久後很可能會出一篇對學校有利的專題。但誰知道能不能這麼順利。

「嘿、Jamie，你要去哪裡？」

他想確認今天領唱的神父有沒有點名。通常他會跟幾個人一塊去，但現在滿腦子想的都是那組採訪團和剛剛讀到的聳動文章，要是他的朋友們討論起來，Jamie沒把握自己不會說出什麼過激的話。

他一個人離開球場，折返回禮拜堂去，邊走邊祈禱神父已經不在那裡。


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie是在學院內的教堂遇見Malcolm的。

直到今天，Jamie偶爾還會開Malcolm的玩笑，他會形容那就像什麼魔力高強的邪靈突然跨越了聖域，然後在教堂裡不顧一切的興風作浪一樣。

但其實沒有那麼誇張，他們也沒有立刻與對方打上照面，要不是Jamie從側門溜進去的時候先是被領班的神父逮個正著，他其實可以自行循著那陣吵鬧聲去一探究竟的。

「你今天翹課了，Jamie。」神父揪住他的耳朵。

也許他們的唱詩班多半是住在當地的學生，與神父相識的時間遠比他們入學的時間還要長得多。Jamie和其他人分明已經二十幾歲了，卻還是經常被當成孩子般看待。

「......我睡過頭了，神父。」Jamie扭頭甩開神父的手，然後不失莊重的站穩身子。他不喜歡被任意碰觸，可以的話他很想用凶狠的表情，威脅對方別再這麼做。但理智告訴他還是想想就好。

「不能怪我、Jamie，如果你的同學沒有嚷著要去球場找你看報紙的話，」神父搖搖頭，「...你知道我的視力不是很好，尤其你們都穿得一個樣的時候。」

Jamie咧嘴一笑。看著神父在點名簿上隨意勾了幾筆。

「神父，聖帶.....」Jamie對另一邊側門的騷動有點好奇，但他有別的問題要請教。  
「噢、我都忘了！你要借短一點的是嗎？」

Jamie點點頭。鎮上的神父要他試著做幾次布道，希望他能穿戴得正式一些。但他們鎮上的神父是很高大的人，過長的聖帶讓Jamie看起來蠢斃了。

「比我現在帶的這條還短？」這個神父比他還要矮。  
「還長的......」Jamie有點無奈。  
「那我得進去找...」

「操！」一聲咒罵劃破整間教堂。

Jamie嚇了一跳，他從沒在神聖的教堂聽過這樣毫不保留的用語。神父一臉聽見地獄響音的表情。

「最近真不平靜......」神父搖搖頭走進後面的更衣室。

Jamie被留在教堂一側，杵在那兒沒幾秒鐘，很快便坐立難安起來了。那聲咒罵後，另一側就再也沒人說話了。他仍聽見有雙皮鞋在那兒踱來踱去。Jamie很確定八成是校外人士，儘管他有著極大的膽量，但長久處於正規體制下，對學校以外的事物多少感到怯生是理所當然的。

他猶豫著是否要看看那是何方神聖的時候，對方卻主動步出了側門的走廊，直接走入教堂內的靠背長凳間。

蓄著蒼勁的短髮，年紀似乎比自己大上幾歲，高挑的身材，有些疲倦的眼窩，緊皺著眉頭、心煩氣躁的目光還透著一點不可一世的氣息。Jamie盯著那個人看，而那人一開始並沒有注意到他，只是繞著長凳來回查看著。

「Jamie、你得等我一下...」

更衣室傳來神父微弱的聲音和翻找衣物的窸窣響聲，Jamie本能地看向更衣室那邊。

「嘿、你！」那人卻在這時叫了一聲。

Jamie又轉過頭來。那人隨意招了招手叫他過去，雙眼仍四處尋找著什麼。

「天殺的...你們這裡沒有插座嗎？」那人的嗓音有些沙啞，Jamie慶幸聽見的是熟悉的口音。  
「做什麼用？」他問道。

並不是說蘇格蘭人就必須相知相惜，只是在英國，無論是什麼情況下，口音總還是會激發一點同鄉意識。只有一點點，Jamie覺得那人不像剛才那樣緊繃了。

「我得充個電，這玩意整個死透了！」

Jamie看了看那支手機，領著那人走到布道台後。

「另一座教堂的插座在後門，這裡只有這一個。」Jamie幫他將線給接上。

那人似乎很急，站在布道台上就開始操作充電中的手機。Jamie盯著那隻手飛快地傳簡訊，那人有著很修長的手指。

「混帳...」一聲輕啐。  
「誰？」Jamie忍不住問道。

那人一邊按手機，一邊瞥了Jamie一眼。

「我的攝影師，他把整組設備忘在車站了，真他媽蠢貨！......你是唱詩班的嗎？」

Jamie愣了一下，這才注意到自己還套著唱詩袍，一股窘迫感莫名襲上腦海。一方面是因為他底下穿得不太正式，長久訓練而來的神職尊嚴多少會引發羞愧。另一方面，Jamie自個也覺得被這麼問格外彆扭。

如果他今天穿著鎮上的布道服，莊嚴的聖帶可能會讓情況好一點。

「干你屁事...」Jamie拉下白色披肩，很快的脫下唱詩袍，動作大了些。

那人意外的沒被激怒，只是抬了抬眉毛，繼續一個勁的打簡訊。剛結束唱詩練習的教堂空蕩蕩的，起碼要到中午才會有學生過來。Jamie不得不等在這裡，心想神父是不是被一堆聖帶給纏住了。

好不容易那人終於肯歇口氣，他將手機擱著，下意識地雙手握住布道台兩側，朝下環伺了整間教堂。Jamie感覺對方很快地意識到自己站在什麼位置，收回了視線，並深吸了口氣。

「噢、操！好極了...」那人看似不大在意，卻明顯煩躁地問：「我可以站在這裡嗎？」

Jamie聳聳肩膀。誰叫插座偏偏位在布道台後方呢？

「你是Malcolm Tucker嗎？」他說。

只見那人瞇起眼睛，Jamie不確定那算不算瞪視。

「我們見過嗎？」

當然沒有。Jamie不知道自己怎麼就將那篇血淋淋的文章跟眼前的男人聯繫上的。但他就覺得是這傢伙準沒錯。

「『神學院又一次成為性醜聞的搖籃』？」  
「啊、我猜你們他媽的全都看過了。」Malcolm將雙手插進大衣口袋，「你想怎樣？」

所以，這就是Malcolm Tucker。

Jamie不想怎樣，他甚至不曉得自己幹嘛去確認對方身分。但這是他第一次與社論記者打照面，還是那種敏感文章的作者本人－－一個不在乎場合、滿口F字眼的蘇格蘭佬。更不用說自己居然讓這樣的傢伙站在布道台上。

Malcolm感受到眼前這個唱詩班學生灼熱的視線，卻不見對方像那些學院教授或衛道人士一樣哭哭啼啼，或是朝他破口大罵。

「......你知道嗎？我得走了。你們學校真他媽怕事，整個禮拜我都得困在這裡了。」他有點尷尬的說。

「什麼意思？」Jamie問道。

「就是說我他媽的得睡在你們的宿舍裡，多虧了我們報社想搞什麼白癡專題，全吃屎去吧！」

Malcolm拔下手機，大步走下台，他的咒罵聲在教堂天花板下不絕於耳。

「喂、喂！你他媽的找到沒有！？」他撥了通電話，「明天...你開什麼玩笑！.聽好、你最好調了設備今晚就給我死過來！雖然他們那個有問題的副主教已經被革職了，但我他媽的很清楚，副主教可不只有一個，如果他們學院真的亂到那種地步的話，噢、我他媽的已經準備好了。」

我們學院才沒這麼誇張，Jamie心想，Malcolm不會真的在擔心半夜有人去捅他屁眼吧。

「你得過來阻止我，不然我會從最老的開始，用神聖的權柄把他們捅個稀巴爛！」

看樣子只是在威脅電話那頭的人立刻趕回來。

「死吧！」Malcolm低吼一聲摁掉電話，他猛地回過頭來：「你！你叫什麼名字？」

「Jamie。」Jamie老實回答。

「聽著、Jamie，」Malcolm走到他面前，「你知道這是什麼嗎？」

「我想那是你的記者證。」Jamie瞪著他。  
「你他媽應該知道這上面寫的不是我的本名、Jamie。」  
「你他媽剛剛就不應該承認，Malcolm Tucker。」Jamie回答。

Malcolm明確感覺到Jamie的攻擊性正在逐步顯露，但他不知道這是不是正常情況。

「如果接下來的一個禮拜，你他媽的敢公然喊我的名字，我會拖著你繞行這間教堂三圈半！扯著你的、你的....」Malcolm尋找著適當的字彙。

「老二？」Jamie咧嘴一笑。

「......嘿、嘿！」Malcolm頓了一下，露出一半的笑容：「你他媽的可以說那個字嗎？」

Jamie收起笑容，只是聳聳肩膀。Malcolm似乎也沒打算追問下去，他逕自跨出教堂，臨走前指著還杵在裡頭的Jamie，凶神惡煞地又警告了一次：

「你的老二！」

Jamie搔搔頭，翻找聖帶的神父走出來以前，「他的老二」就這樣在教堂裡迴響了好一段時間。


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie一直都覺得自己是危險分子。

並不是說他有什麼不良的嗜好，很多偷雞摸狗－－諸如翹掉唱詩班這樣的事，就跟有些學生偶爾翹個課一樣，從來不是什麼專擅的惡習。而且，Jamie只有心情不佳的時候才這麼做。

他每天晚上－－是的，他們學院到傍晚也要唱詩－－都會乖乖回家去，如果在外面逗留太久，那口音比他純正百倍的老爸就會在屋外扯著嗓門吼他。

『Jamie－－！Jamie－－！』

二十歲以後Jamie就沒膽再讓老爸這樣喊了，以前小時候大可以用方言劈哩啪啦的和對方互罵，但他後來進了神學院。這意味著，要是膽敢說一句髒話，隔天就會變成全鎮的笑柄。

Jamie也不是因為蘇格蘭血統，才將自己跟危險畫上等號的。在神學院，至少在這間神學院，他的血統也從來沒有招致什麼麻煩，那些操著倫敦口音的學生跟他相處起來也很融洽。

事實上，可能只有Jamie自認為自己是危險分子。

『Jamie，他是有一點情緒化......』頂多給人這樣的印象。

Jamie確實一直都很情緒化，就像他後來不知怎麼就跟著Malcolm去了倫敦跑新聞，還進了十號新聞辦一樣，他的情緒向來都充滿了戲劇張力。

當你進了神學院，Jamie會這麼解釋，很多行為都變得不是那麼正當了。甚至他老爸也說自己不想跟他扭打在一塊了。明明只是被要求表現得乖巧穩重一點，卻搞得像是家庭革命一樣。

『你以後就在我們鎮上的教堂服務，我們得好好相處。』

要不是念了一點書，Jamie覺得自己就跟爸爸一樣是個大老粗。他懷念以前喝威士忌也不會被念的時候，不像現在只是每一年都有人找他去觀摩神父主持婚禮。

有時他只是想用「你這狗娘養的」來叫某人閉嘴，或者過於偏激的批評了某種體制，就會有些人抬起頭盯著他看。那些眼神告訴他這是「不洽當的」，漸漸的他也覺得過於外顯的性情是不太對的事情。

Jamie每個週末都在鎮上做輔祭，神父都稱讚他做得很好，學校的成績也維持著不錯的水平。許多人都覺得這年輕人的毛燥性格沒什麼大不了的。

但Jamie經常會感到疲倦，這也是為什麼他覺得自己危險。

因為他幹得真的不錯，以致於他很可能會這麼一直一直幹下去。但他始終無法從這些未來要撫慰人心的準備工作和研讀當中，為自己找到一個準確的出口。Jamie覺得不管怎麼努力，心底深處始終無法徹底平和下來。

『別忘了你的領子。』鎮上的神父總是細心的叮嚀。

當然，再怎麼樣羅馬領都是必須的，Jamie從來不曾忘記過。


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm當晚睡在學院的宿舍裡，整個晚上都像是被擺在祭壇上一樣心神不寧。

他並不是因為性醜聞的關係，而對所有住校的神職人員有所提防。話說回來，如果真有哪個不識相的傢伙想半夜摸進房間，那才是值得高興的事呢！起碼在那傢伙被碎屍萬段後，剩下的材料還能讓他大做文章。

「早安！」那個唱詩班的Jamie出現在宿舍外面時，Malcolm以為對方是在跟別人打招呼。

Malcolm一直都沒什麼耐性，這多少促成了早起的習慣。當他漱洗完畢、正好趕上教堂做晨禱的時間，徹夜趕回來的攝影師在隔壁間還睡得跟豬一樣。

「......你他媽的有什麼事？」

他倆站在宿舍外頭，朝陽才微弱地打在兩人頭上。

「只是經過。」Jamie從沒看過一早起來就說髒話的人。噢，他不知道的是幾年後自己居然連說夢話都會帶操字。

Malcolm又開始按手機了，再過一會晨禱就要結束，他的攝影師除了睡之外一點屁用也沒有。

『這個案子之後，你就接手秋季黨部會議，專跑政治新聞吧。』

但Malcolm知道沒這麼簡單。上頭絕對會折磨他們這些人直到冬天來臨，在那之前他大概得經手好幾個無聊得要死的文壇新秀發表會。

Jamie盯著Malcolm一會兒，覺得對方根本沒空理他，便獨自悻悻然的走開。雖說經過宿舍是必須的，但今天早上他確實感覺到這個行為比往常「刻意的多」。Jamie不知道自己為什麼對Malcolm這麼感興趣。

「嘿、你！」

Jamie又轉過頭來。

「你不用做晨禱嗎？」Malcolm之所以這麼問，是因為他覺得晨禱也可能是神學院的日課。若真是如此的話，Jamie很可能是下堂「晨禱課」的學生。

「每天早上固定要做晨禱......你覺得我翹掉了？」Jamie紅了耳根，盡可能不表現出被激怒的模樣。

「如果晨禱只有一次的話，看起來是翹掉了。」Malcolm扯嘴一笑。

Jamie想起來自己穿得相當正式。一週有幾個早上，他會在自己鎮上的教堂擔任輔祭或幫忙布道。那件紫色的輔祭袍底下也老實的穿上了黑色的祭袍，Malcolm盯著他脖子上的羅馬領，大概是覺得晨禱時間在教堂以外的地方看到Jamie有點奇怪。

「我在鎮上的教堂幫忙，所以學校的就免了。」這對Jamie而言是很正常的事。

看樣子這傢伙不會到教堂去。Malcolm搖搖頭，又將手機拿出來。他的攝影師根本毫無動靜。

「你他媽的要去教堂嗎？」Jamie粗魯的問。

Malcolm沒說話。

「沒關係，我很樂意為你帶路...」引領迷失的羔羊前往上帝的居所，也是神父的職責。  
「嘿、別裝模做樣，真他媽詭異！」Malcolm瞪了他一眼。

Jamie咧嘴一笑，那身晨禱袍在微風下輕輕翻飛著。

「這邊走。」


	6. Chapter 6

從那以後，Malcolm不管去哪裡，Jamie只要沒課就會跑來找他。他覺得自己某種程度上已經被這神學院生給纏上了。

『你會把文章寄回倫敦去嗎？你還跑別的新聞嗎？』Jamie總有問不完的問題。

這並沒有給Malcolm帶來太多困擾，不光是因為Jamie不會妨礙採訪工作。隨著他們越來越熟悉對方，Malcolm更逐漸開始懷疑這蘇格蘭佬是否真的適合走神父這條路。

他壓根不在乎神學院能孕育出什麼東西，那從來就不是他的本意。如果性醜聞爆發在十號，塞一篇「首相支持反竊聽　別有深意」的社論，想必更盡人情。

是的，他是寫了篇什麼『性醜聞的搖籃』之類的鬼東西，但杏壇醜聞真的不是他的強項。就因為與教育領域扯上了邊，外加沒人想淌這個混水。Malcolm還是想不透自己幹嘛非得跑這則新聞不可。

「真他媽的...」Malcolm將筆記本收回大衣內，抬眼看向教堂前方。

誰都知道，Malcolm那篇試圖嶄露鋒芒的社論，是刻意寫給上頭看的。當Malcolm要上司以那樣的筆觸去設想一篇政論文章的時候，他上司只是搖搖頭，說「還用不到這麼辛辣的寫法」。然後他就被派來神學院了，就因為他那篇文章為神學院帶來了「信心危機」，所以更必須「趁勝追擊」。

上頭的人根本不會跑新聞。那個正在前面唱詩的Jamie恐怕都還技高一籌。

香爐的味道讓人昏昏欲睡，Malcolm這幾天需要做摘記的時候就會到教堂來坐著。每到傍晚的時候，唱詩班都會在這裡練唱。他遇過一次正式的場合，那些年紀小他更多的輔祭童不知是從哪冒出來的。

Jamie是唱詩班的一員，平常練習的時候偶爾也充當輔祭。大概是因為有在鎮上幫忙，就算是要邊唱歌邊手搖香爐也不顯生澀。但Malcolm突然覺得自己是認真的。雖然做得有模有樣，他還是真心覺得這傢伙幹什麼大概都比當神父好。

「你們是不是一挖到新聞就要盡可能獨家放送出去？」  
「不一定。」

結束練習後，Jamie過來跟Malcolm坐在一塊，他的朋友不會跟著湊上來。不出幾天，整間學院或多或少都領教過這個記者的暴戾之氣，如果不是因為採訪需要，根本沒有多少人敢主動搭話。

「......」

Malcolm覺得Jamie沒有必要陪他坐在這裡。他靠向椅背，盯著Jamie的背部，那直視前方的模樣就像在為什麼事情憤恨不平，就像這輩子都在跟誰過不去似的。深邃的眼窩看上去挺多愁善感，就算是笑起來，眉頭也常是緊皺著的。

「那些錢包綁在老二上的商界名人或政治人物...」Malcolm說。

Jamie轉過頭來，他喜歡聽Malcolm用很難聽的字眼談媒體。他閃爍的目光倒不是真的對媒體這玩意有什麼特殊的興趣，Malcolm也知道，這小子對於新聞根本一無所知。

「怎麼樣？」Jamie問。  
「如果你拿到他們的把柄，就得等到重大的時刻再發佈出去。」  
「比方說輪替的時候？」

Malcolm唔了一聲。

「操！」Jamie笑出聲來。

Malcolm從年輕時就很擅於洩密，當然他也很擅於保守秘密。這也是為什麼他覺得自己更適合去扯政壇人士的後腿。換句話說，如果他哪天被延攬到政府工作，大概也會被塞進新聞辦去。聽起來很諷刺，但只有知道如何對付政客的人才懂得如何拯救政客。

「你知道布道是怎麼一回事嗎？Malc。」

Jamie確實沒有叫過Malcolm的名字，但他在沒人的時候會喊他Malc。聽過那總是被罵蠢驢的攝影師這樣喊後，Jamie似乎覺得沒什麼不妥。

「...我不能想像你布道的樣子。」Malcolm說。

Jamie睜著大眼，直瞅著Malcolm，和以往不同的是，顯得格外疲倦。

「我明天要在鎮上的教堂布道。」  
「那很好。」Malcolm不知該說什麼。

只見Jamie盯著布道台那邊，那上頭擺著幾本布道書。

「我以後都要在那間教堂布道，但是我他媽的不知道該講什麼。」  
「你得準備一下，我知道那跟彌撒不一樣。」

Malcolm注意到Jamie的側臉由耳根逐漸刷紅起來，一時間轉變成既憤怒又難以言喻的神情。該死。他別過臉去，跟Jamie看著同一個方向。他不知道要是這傢伙帶著那樣的表情轉過來的話，自己會如何是好。

「你會到黑澤去嗎？」意外的是傳來和悅的問話，雖說有點強硬。  
「不會，幹嘛？」  
「很快就是秋季選戰了吧？保守黨會議不都在黑澤進行嗎？」

基本上他是沒機會到黑澤去跑新聞的，跟上頭要的採訪許可到現在還沒下來，那些人壓根就是想繼續把他困在這間偏僻的破學院裡，等他回去後八成還有好幾場繪本簽送會等著他去解決。

Malcolm突然覺得很火大。

「管好你自己吧。」他把Jamie丟在教堂裡，臨走前不准他跟過來。

當人們覺得你幹這個真的不錯的時候，通常都會希望你繼續幹下去。Malcolm目前是束手無策，但他一直在等待機會。問題是，在機會到來之前他只能繼續幹這些別人希望他幹的事。而這一切所引發的憤怒與窘迫，總會在特定時刻為他帶來一種窒息的衝動。

Malcolm覺得那個Jamie也是如此，而這更讓他心煩不已。


	7. Chapter 7

回過頭來看看現在。

頂著新聞官的頭銜，Malcolm正坐在辦公桌前盯著電視機，畫面上是某個男人一臉鐵青的特寫。那是農業大臣，他杵在台上不知如何是好，媒體熱切地包圍著他。Malcolm想不透這些記者幹嘛非圍著這種腦滿腸肥的傢伙不可。

「他媽的警衛全死光了是不是？」Malcolm低喃一聲。

每次看新聞，新聞官的火氣就會不斷上來。但他不能不看新聞，當他用手機找不到人的時候，看電視是最快的方法。

隨意抓抓灰色的短髮，他抄起話筒，心想該找個義勇軍將那個死胖子連同媒體一起塞回農業部去。沒等到Sam將電話轉接到Jamie所在的分機，本尊就已經氣極敗壞的推開門、衝進來找Malcolm理論。

「Malcolm、你他媽的居然跟Blinky Ben說我以前是念神學的！」Jamie將門大力關上。  
「我沒說你還是唱詩班的呢！」Malcolm扯嘴一笑。  
「你他媽的不准說！」Jamie又揪住Maloclm的領口，低聲脅迫道。

Malcolm瞥一眼那因為憤怒還是別的什麼而發紅的耳根，毫不留情的將Jamie給推開。

「有時間擔心這種事，還不如去把農業大臣的屁股踢下台！」Malcolm指著電視裡流著汗的矮胖男人。

「他幹了什麼好事？」Jamie轉向電視機，兇惡的目光就像要將農業大臣生吞活剝。

Malcolm懶得解釋，只是飆了幾句髒話。不用多久，Jamie就從畫面上獲得一切訊息。

「那個狗娘養的！」Jamie根本不用多做準備，就這樣又打開門揚長而去。

Malcolm整整西裝，隨口說了一句慢走，若無其事的繼續刷手機。

掠過眼前的每個名字、每個部門分機號碼，都在腦海中自動轉換成一本本的行政日誌，將所有的活動、記者會、電視訪談快速整理一遍。他準備離開辦公室的時候，已經決定天殺的環境部門將成為今天的頭號犧牲品。

這時候，Jamie傳了一通簡訊過來。雖然只有一句『操你』，可以推測他所指的八成是神學院的事。Malcolm快速的回傳一句『操你自己』，便摁掉手機，爽快的甩上辦公室大門。

他沒有記得關電視，不過無所謂。如果太晚回來，Sam會過來關掉的。現在舉旗抗議的建商們幾乎淹沒整個鏡頭，台上已經了無人影，媒體四處尋找著農業大臣的身影。

但每個正在看電視的大臣都知道的是，那個Jamie八成已經把人拖進暗巷裡，一邊扯著政治顧問的老二，一邊還打算把農業大臣的頭埋進土裡去。


	8. Chapter 8

如果要Jamie或Malcolm回憶起多年前的那個夜晚，他倆大概都會感慨地說『人各有時』。不過別奢望他們不使用一句粗話。

那是在深夜，Maloclm Tucker走在通往學院的路上。

他的老家是格拉斯哥，但他已經在倫敦待了起碼三年。如果不說話，很多人都聞不出他身上還有那麼點蘇格蘭的味道。但誰他媽的會想到呢？他邊走邊想，如果上週鬧得沸沸揚揚的性醜聞不是發生在這樣偏僻的學院，他也不用跑到這種地方來了。

「他媽的、該死的下三濫...！」

今天早上，Malcolm手下有個專題小組捅了大婁子，結果他得因此回倫敦一趟。當他回到辦公室的時候，發現有些人都拿到去黑澤採訪的基金了。而他桌上除了一疊文化部長訪問當地圖書館的紀要，連一張記者證都沒看到。

學院裡的教堂傳來晚禱結束的鐘聲，但距離宿舍還有一小段路要走。Malcolm沉著臉，想到現在大概已經睡死的攝影師，想到Jamie那濃烈的口音，就覺得自己跟這個地方完全格格不入。

『我們可以跟學生這麼親近嗎？』他的攝影師曾一邊清潔帶子一邊問道。

Malcolm沒有回答，這不是真正該在乎的事情。其實他痛恨整件事，還有這一系列該死的藝文專題。他也不是非跑政治新聞不可，只是下意識覺得，做什麼都比在一堆副刊稿件中挑錯字要來得好上很多。

他抬起頭來，看見Jamie站在校門附近等他。

「你他媽的在這裡幹嘛？」

Malcolm走近，注意到對方穿著布道服。

「我以為你他媽的滾回倫敦去了。」Jamie沒有正面回答他，語氣有點衝。

不知為何，Malcolm深覺自己被冒犯。但Jamie看起來很狼狽，那頭捲髮看起來比平常還要凌亂，這讓Malcolm懶得反駁些什麼。

「一邊去！」他說。

Jamie罕見的沒有跟上來。但他知道自己狠狠將門甩上的時候，Jamie仍孤伶伶的杵在那兒。

「媽的！」Malcolm脫下大衣，將公事包和一堆雜七雜八的文件全扔到床上。他在黑暗中站了很久，終於洩氣的把自己也扔在那堆雜物上方。

四周靜得可怕，Malcolm感覺自己的身體從來不曾這麼滾燙過。

「真他媽的...」他不知道Jamie是不是還站在那裡，但他很確定那小子絕不可能回家去。

出岔子了。Jamie剛才的表情就是這麼告訴他的。Malcolm痛恨這個，如果他沒有被派到這裡來，也許一輩子都不用看到那樣的表情。

當然，他不可能永遠不照鏡子。但他痛恨看見Jamie那種無所適從的模樣，或者從那雙眼睛裡發現自己一無所有的倒影。

一個小時過後，Malcolm從床上爬起來，走出房間。Jamie已經不在原本站著的地方，哪都沒有。於是他將門鎖上，慢慢朝教堂走去。


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie確實在那裡。

拿著手搖香爐，薰香的氣息瀰漫在所到之處，爐中的煙霧先是繚繞在他的周圍，然後朝著教堂高聳的天花板裊裊升騰上去。長度適中的聖帶披掛在肩上，隨著腳步和緩的擺動。

但Jamie深覺無法再維持這樣的步調，甚至想將香爐安穩地掛回去都有難度。他唱起聖歌，卻沒什麼效果。他這才發現長久至今積累下來的一切，從來就不曾在自己身上起過半點作用。

「...」他放棄，閉上嘴安靜下來。

他希望沒有遇見Malcolm。他希望沒有對那外顯的情緒產生異樣的衝動。如果他必須因著Malcolm那看似誰也無法平復的怒氣感到震懾不已，那他為何不正視自己身上也有同等的問題？

『別忘了你的領子。』稍早前的布道，神父又叮嚀了他一次。

Jamie還真心希望自己可以忘記，畢竟那條領帶從來沒能幫他什麼忙。他穿著布道服，老實的繫上羅馬領，黑色的祭袍理應要有那樣一道白色的約束力。雖然他在布道台上沒有說出什麼不得體的話，但更誇張的是連一個字也擠不出來。

他從沒忘記繫上領子，但他還是將一切都搞砸了。

「你他媽的在發什麼神經？」Malcolm緊皺著眉頭、摀著鼻子出現在煙霧中。

Jamie坐在地上，小巧的身形配上蓬蓬的布道袍，模樣很是可笑。他看著Malcolm拙劣地想將香爐給掛好－－他們學院用的還是那種三條鍊的老式香爐，愣了一下才起身從對方手裡拿過去。

「給我。」

Jamie抖抖袖子，露出半截手指。Malcolm將提手部分塞到對方手裡，他們靠得很近，Jamie渾身散發著乳香的味道。

「老天、這味道也太嗆了...」Malcolm退開，用手揮散半空中的煙霧。

Jamie承認，自己有時也挺受不了那個味道。

他還過於年輕，擁有比其他學生更加浮躁的性格，他在穿祭袍以外的時間絕不會配帶那條白色硬領，因為那條領帶從來就不能幫他約束什麼東西。更不用說他早就知道自己不是當神父的料。

Jamie心情不好的時候，那玩意只會讓頸子格外難受。與其用羅馬領，他想，乾脆給我套個項圈還比較有效。

「我明天回去，這裡根本沒有新聞可以報了。」Malcolm說道。  
「我想不出還有哪個主教喜歡捅人屁眼的。」Jamie鬱悶的說。  
「有的話我也不來了，我他媽不是專門批鬥同性戀的。」Malcolm比他更鬱悶。

他倆相視而笑，對此互相調侃了幾句髒話。

Jamie對神職工作並不反感，雖然解釋起來有點麻煩，對上帝還是有一定的信念和原則。但他更經常會想，還有什麼目標更適合他去努力。或者，是不是有更值得他去努力的事，一直都在沒被選擇的道路上等待著他。

「我應該會去那個該死的黑澤看看。」Malcolm是認真的，他不是真的沒有半點門路的人。  
「我也能去嗎？」Jamie一邊脫下布道服，一邊理所當然似的問道。

Malcolm靠在椅背上，看著那條不是特別長的聖帶從Jamie的肩膀滑落到地上。

「你不用布道嗎？」

Jamie將聖帶撿起來，走到Malcolm旁邊坐下。

「......我不想幹了。」他說。

Malcolm殘忍的盯著Jamie看，就好像一點也不在乎那張臉會否露出讓他傷透腦筋的表情。然後他冷不防伸出手，將那條羅馬領硬生生扯了下來。

「那明天，」Jamie聽見Maloclm說，「你就他媽的跟我一起上火車吧。」

Jamie一直都知道自己是極端危險的人，他很清楚，正因為自己實際上是如此的不穩定，若是有人－－某個至關重要的人－－讓他知道自己其實可以不用幹這個，讓他知道這一切其實都可以放棄的話......

他很清楚自己真的會就此放手一搏。


	10. Chapter 10

重新回到現在的倫敦。Malcolm和Jamie待在位於十號的辦公室裡，有關神學院洩密的爭論仍在繼續。

「你他媽的就是不能說出去！Malc，這事沒得商量！」  
「不要吵、我都聽不到聲音了。」

Malcolm一邊解決掉最後一瓣橘子，一邊緊盯著電視機，任憑Jamie在一邊窮嚷嚷。他倆剛剛分別都結束一次酷刑，現在農業大臣與環境部長正各自面臨著遊街示眾的懲罰。

Jamie很擔心Malcolm手上除了那張他擔任藝文記者的照片外，還藏有別的證據。但Malcolm一口否認。

「你最好別騙我，Malc...」Jamie威脅道。

「難不成你要拿神聖的權杖捅我嗎？」Malcolm關掉電視、戴起眼鏡，並從身後抽出一份畫過重點的報紙。

「你他媽的想要我這麼做嗎？」Jamie咧嘴一笑，他很樂意履行這項權責。

Malcolm只是瞪了他一眼。

「我應該有說我要操了你、Malc...」Jamie咬牙，雙手按住把手，將Malcolm困在椅子上。  
「我應該也說了操你自己，Jamie。」Malcolm在Jamie的陰影下方，仍無所謂的看著報紙。

兩名新聞官就這樣對制了很久，直到Malcolm丟下報紙，從桌上摸過一疊剪報。Jamie取下對方的眼鏡。

「你真煩。」Malcolm說完，又伸手拿取桌上的橘子。  
「你他媽的剛剛已經吃掉一顆了！」Jamie猝不及防地將橘子搶過去。

Malcolm瞪著他。

「我必須說，你以前比現在可愛多了。」  
「噢、閉嘴！Malcolm！」  
「想想我第一次見到你的時候，你穿得跟小天使一樣。」Malcolm拿回了眼鏡。

Jamie整張臉都紅透了，因為實在過於猙獰，一般人很難分辨那究竟是憤怒還是害羞的表情。Malcolm很可能是惟一知道答案的那一位。

「......」

「別光杵在那兒！你要嘛就幫我把皮剝一剝，要嘛就還給我。」

「操你、Malc！」

幾分鐘後，Malcolm又開始大啖橘子時，看著那個邊發脾氣邊瞪著電視機的背影，心想也許還可以再假裝自己手裡握有Jamie學院時代的照片好一陣子。

或者，Malcolm露出一抹微笑，他也可以跟當年那個攝影師要個幾張來用用。


End file.
